Supernova Core (Doomsday Device)
The Supernova Missile or Supermaßignova-rakete (Super Massive Nova Rocket), colloquially referred to as the "Hypernuke" is a be-all end-all Doomsday weapon created by the Corsari Empire in an effort to stave off any and all foreign invaders from beyond their planetary space. The fuel of the weapon comes from a standard nuclear hydrogen fusion-type device coupled with a very small Anti-Matter charge in the form of Caramine. When the fusion process in the weapon finally fuses to the Caramine, which takes a fraction of a second, it begins a catastrophic reaction between the matter/anti-matter components which creates an explosion of sorts that is uncontested to this day by any man-made device. The name "Supernova Missile" came about in regards to the massive amount of energy released during detonation, which some have compared to the amount of energy released in a supernova. While the actual amount of energy is far less (only a tiny fraction of the energy released), relatively speaking, it is much more than any other weapon ever created to date and it is absolutely more devastating than any known natural disaster ever recorded outside of cosmic events. In theory, a Supernova Missile can destroy an entire galaxy if enough Anti-Matter is procured and fashioned into a nuclear weapon. Discovery and Implementation After the discovery of the crystalized Anti-Matter referred to as Caramine, the super genius Keyodore Mobius immediately realized the applications of such a substance. Up until that point, Anti-Matter was considered an energy source and not a physical entity. Other than the civilian applications, Keyodore was tasked to develop a weapon with this that could be used in event of extra-planetary conflict. What Keyodore developed with the supernova core. Supernova Core The Supernova Core was a created by replacing the standard fuel in a Hydrogen Fusion bomb with Caramine as well as the standard fuel. The result would be that eventually the weapon would fuse the crystalized Anti-Matter into the explosion, at least in theory that's what would happen. And it did. Testing and Banning After development, the test of the weapon needed to be conducted to determine whether or not it was battle-ready by Corsain Military standards. The weapon was taken to a planet in a nearby system named Weapon III where militaries of various planets were allowed by GPOT-C convention to test their weapons. The Supernova Core was deployed and when it detonated it released such a tremendous explosion that it wiped out half of the planet. The resulting explosion was 1.83 Exatons; the largest amount of energy released by any man-made object in history up until that point. The GPOT-C, immediately realizing the destructive power of this weapon went into instant talks with the Corsain Government who was gladly willing to compromise at the all around horrifying result of the test, something that they didn't even think would be that devastating. Keyodore and the GPOT-C, along with the Corsain Government re-classified the Supernova Core as a Doomsday Device and established bans on its further testing on any planets. It was still able to be tested on asteroids or uninhabited space material that falls below planet status and is not within an inhabited system. Keyodore also established with the Corsain Government a clause that would state such a weapon would only be used in the most dire of circumstances where the very existence of Corsair was at stake. Weapon Variants The Supernova Core comes in various different modes, despite the heavy criticism by both the GPOT-C and Allies alike. RIM-223 Tyrann The RIM-223 is a Ship launched Space Intercept Guided Missile (SSIGM) primarily used on space destroyers and missile frigates. The RIM-223 has an operational sensor range of 1,200,000 km with a range of approximately 12,000,000 km, although due to the nature of space warfare, can theoretically coast indefinitely. This missile is tipped with a W223 Warhead used specifically for a timed fuse. Originally developed for a thermonuclear weapon, the RIM-223 Tyrann utilizes a Supernova Core of a vastly decreased yield, relatively speaking. The RIM-223 was designed to destroy entire space navies in a single shot. RGM-224 Stromausfall The RGM-224 Stromausfall, or Blackout in Corsain, is a Ship launched Planetary Assault (SPA) munition. The missile is equipped with a minimum of sensors or other high-tech equipment focusing on just what is needed to operate effectively, instead focusing on speed. LGPM-230 Gotteszorn The LGPM-230 Gotteszorn, or God's Wrath in Corsain, is a land-based, silo-launched planetary assault munition (LPAM). The Gotteszorn uses an advanced suite of sensors and radar arrays for the sole purpose of guidance and course correction during flight toward the target planet. This missile is used for long-range annihilation of targets. Category:Doomsday Device Category:Weapon